Are you okay?
by Sasukee Uchiha
Summary: Zero had a little incident and truth comes to light when his master asks what happened. (Very sucky summary. sorry)


"Oh man, what in the hell happened to you?" asked Aidou as Zero walked into the class. He was bruised and there was evidence of a once bloodied nose. And if you looked hard enough, there was a bruise on his neck, that was obviously caused by someone trying to choke you.

Zero shot a glance at him, "Nothing much." He went and sat down on the couch that was placed in front of the windows. "Nothing that concerns you anyways." He began to button up his uniform coat, covering the freshly made bruises on his chest; he couldn't really hide the bruises on his neck, or on his face yet.

Kain butted in and said. "Nothing much? Dude, you look like you came off worse in a fight... "

Zero paused, scoffed and rolled his eyes at the obvious remark, "Nooo, I made a love connection." He looked over at Yuuki, "Hey, let me see your make-up." He caught the bag as she tossed it to him.

"Why do yo need my make-up?" she asked as she had tossed it to him.

"I have my reasons." He crossed his legs and started to apply some foundation to the bruised places on his face. It was a couple shades lighter than his own skin, but it didn't matter.

"Oh, that's nice. You're just going to cover them up? If you were attacked, then you should..." Aidou started to say but then was cut off by Zero, "I should report it.. yeah yeah. I know, I've heard that line my entire life and plus... the hospital already told me that, but like I said to them, I'm used to being attacked and I didn't need any "SVU" members poking around at me."

"Wait.. hospital? Why'd you go to the hospital? You don't look so bad. And SVU?"

Zero lifted up his bangs to show one of the five stitches he had needed, "I have about five more, just covered up by my clothes. Look, I'm honestly really used to having to get stitches and getting bloodied up.. as terrible as it sounds." He'd finished applying the base to his face and his neck and started to put some powder on his neck, where the bruises were much more darker.

It took about a minute for him to put makeup on the bruises until he'd finished. He already knew how to do it, he had years to perfect the technique.

"That actually looks really great. I barely see the bruises anymore. How did you do that?" asked Rima.

He sighed and rubbed off any excess from his face and replied hesitantly, "... I- I'm just really used to covering up..." He stopped talking because he actually started to feel embarrassed suddenly for some reason.

"What do you mean?"

Zero sat there, silent, biting his bottom lip hard. He didn't understand why he'd felt embarrassed... and he didn't like the feeling... he lowered his head and stared at his lap.

"Hey Zero-san... what's wrong?"

His eyes clouded up and he quickly blinked away tears and cleared his throat, if he was going to start crying, he was _not _going to do it here. "Nothing, nothing at all really... I am fine."

There was silence for a couple minutes until the teacher, Yagari walked in, and he noticed the stitches on his forehead and suddenly asked, "What happened and who did that to you.

Zero looked surprised and messed up his hair again to cover the stitch, "Oh, I ran into a couple drunk a-holes a, like, two hours ago..."

Yagari cut him off, "Are you okay?" He'd asked the same question Aidou asked a couple minutes ago.

Zero shook his head, "Of course I'm not."

"You just said you were like, two minutes ago." Yuuki said appalled.

Zero scoffed with an amused look to his face, "Please Yuuki, you know I'm not stupid enough to lie to him."

"What did they do?" asked Yagari.

"Well, they rammed my head into a brick wall, my body is covered in bruises for the first time in like, four years... I had a break down afterwards and had very bad flashbacks because... oh yeah, they fucking tried to rape me!" He crossed his arms, "Motherfucker."

The room went completely silent, and Zero raised an eyebrow, "What? Never heard the word, "Rape" before?"

"Yeah, but.. people who tend to get raped don't speak tend to speak so freely about it."

Zero shrugged, "I mean they tried too... but they didn't because this couple ran them off... and I can speak about it because I've been around all my life. My parents died when I was five... I went to go live with a bunch of perverts, I'm just glad none of their ways rubbed off on me."

"Zero-san.. you need to go back to the hospital.." Yagari paused, noticing the look of distaste on Zero's face, "Or, I'll call Ruby and you can go down to the precinct."

"I'll go give give a description of the men later.. I'm tired."

"So, are you okay, I mean like, not going to break down like did when you first came to live with the headmaster?" Yagari asked cautiously, unsure of he should have asked.

Zero thought for a second and suddenly got serious, "Yeah, I think so.. I mean... I'm, not as hurt as I was then..." He paused to think, "To be perfectly honest, I really don't know if I'm okay... one of the men were "His" friend... and I shouldn't have been there anyways cause you told me not to go when I asked you if I could." He stopped and looked at his teacher, "I don't know I'm fine mentally yet."

* * *

This is my first story... please be gentle with me! I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
